Talk:Juggernaut orange enzymes
Image in infobox too wide Consider splitting the images and put one in the infobox or make a GIF of the sequence (that would be nice, too). 14:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I placed all the separate images in a gallery. -- 16:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Possible name change I can see where you get rhino from, but since rhinos have horns, I think a different name might be better. Maybe bull orange enzymes or something (although I guess bulls sometimes have horns too). 14:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, rhinos have horns, so these guys can't be rhino orange enzymes. What about juggernaut orange enzymes? -- 15:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. 18:19, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I see that juggernaut is an informal term, which might be creating inconsistencies with other more or less "familiar" terms used to name unnamed creatures on this wiki. Secondly, doesn't a juggernaut have to be "mercilessly destructive and unstoppable"? Even if it is figurative, it seems a little overly descriptive for a slow moving creature that I don't see specifically described in Test Subject Complete. 00:10, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good point, juggernaut does seem a bit informal considering how we name other articles. Google defines it as "A huge, powerful, and overwhelming force or institution", which I suppose it is relative to the other enzymes. Do you have any other suggestions? I thought perhaps "shielded orange enzymes", but that sounds too close to the already existent "shield orange enzymes". -- 02:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes, definitely not shielded orange enzymes. Perhaps... bulldozer orange enzymes? Bull orange enzymes? I'm not sure what else to pick. -- 03:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Bull orange enzymes sounds good to me. At first I thought it had the same problem as rhino, but then I realized most bulls (at least in my area) don't have horns. 13:53, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::But these enemies don't look anything like bulls. -- 15:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) How about slug orange enzymes? -- 22:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :They don't really look like slugs either. In fact, they're just big blobs of goo, so they don't really look like any animal. Perhaps blob orange enzymes? Currently, I still think juggernaut sounds the best though. -- 01:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Honestly, Juggernaut seems best because it is referring to their quality not what they look like. If we are so worried about the name, why don't we just use the unofficial name template? 01:59, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Blob orange goo may confuse people with Throwing orange enzymes. I think juggernaut is the best. Also, Emitewiki, we no longer use Template:Unnamed.-- 02:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ya Emite, we depreciated that thing centuries ago, hehe. Well, seeing as we've named all the orange enzyme enemies after their behavioural characteristics, I suppose juggernaut is fitting, even if colloquial, at most. If we really wanted to go minimal on names, however, we could merge them based on appearance (Masked orange enzymes?). I just don't know how many people are familiar with the term "juggernaut" and will actually go searching for it to find this page. 05:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Juggernaut is a pretty common term. Plus, they can just access the link from the template. -- 14:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC)